Precure Fantasy Sparkle Characters
PreCure Fantasy Sparkle will feature Five Pretty Cures themed around a select group of fantasy/Mythical creatures: Pegasus, Dragon, Siren, Valkyrie, and Fae. They are facing against a duo of powerful Rogue Cures, Cure Griffon and Cure Banshee, bent on using every human being's Fear Chalice (May be changed later...) to weaken the Cures and Strengthen the power of the Terror Emperor Entikon. ---- '~Team Precure~' *'Hikaru Aozora (Cure Pegasus):' Hikaru, Nicknamed Uma by her fellow cures, is a bright girl with a strong passion for painting and drawing. She dreams of one day becoming the best Mangaka ever, even at the age of Fourteen. She is a transfer student from Osaka, but appears to be unaffiliated with Kansai Dialect of any sorts. Hikaru is a little on the clumsy side, can NOT boil water, Will speak whatever is on her mind, and comes off as majorly shy, yet she makes the perfect leader for the Precure Fantasy Sparkle Team. *'Ryuu Hayabusa (Cure Dragon):' The First Precure to be discovered by Cure Pegasus and Sugar, Ryuu is the tallest and strongest of the group. She has a somewhat cold sense of humor, lone-wolf nature, and at first, seems to not like being a Pretty Cure with the other four. But after a close experience with Hikaru, becomes more open and friendly. Ryuu wants to become a super model after graduating Collage. She takes up the role of SIC. *'Aneko Usumaki (Cure Siren):' An intelligent, Gentle fourteen-year-old, Aneko is incredibly fond of Hikaru, and seems to hate the thought of backing down from any fight. She knows what to say a majority of the time, being a counselor for the Precure Team. Aneko is the next cure discovered, has dreams of developing a career out of singing, and likes swimming. *'Midori Nakada (Cure Fae):' Midori is a girl notorious for always skipping school due to unknown reasons. She is revealed to be very bully-prone thanks to a short height (She is the shortest of the group), and that is exactly how she comes to know Hikaru and the other two Pretty Cures. A shy, nervous thirteen-year-old, Midori is smart when it comes to just about anything, and knows how to mimic moves of her enemies as Cure Fae. She wants to become an astronomer in the future. *'Sora Kaneshiro (Cure Valkyrie):' The last discovered of Cure Pegasus' team, and a tough tomboy famous for getting into major trouble all the time, Sora spends her weekends playing action video games, and reading comic books. She is protective of poor Midori like an older sister, a former captain of the Archery Club, current one of the Basketball team, and a girl who fails in terms of grades. Sora is determined to be a video-game designer as an adult. ---- '~The Fairies~' *'Sugar:' The girl fairy advisor of Team Fantasy Sparkle, Sugar is well-mannered and friendly, yet lacking some solid Bravery. She likes Hikaru a little bit more than the other cures. Sugar is a pure white fairy that resembles a puppy, with Hot pink zig-zags on her arms and haunches. An angel wing resembling the Pegasus' is pointed to the left side of Sugar's face, in contrast to Spice's Midnight Blue mark, facing right on his face. *'Spice:' The Boy of the Fairy duo. Spice is a stubborn dusty brown wolf with a worrywart attitude on occasions and a bang-like tuff of hair going across his left eye, which is dark orange. He has a short temper and doesn't always agree with any of the decisions Hikaru makes as a leader, but is forced by Sora and Sugar to go along so she won't get discouraged. ---- 'Terror Trio' *'Emperor Entikon:' A currently-dormant entity that was once awake and alive long ago, during the Fantasy Kingdom's ruling era. He attacked queen Concordia, but was put into his current state by the Pretty Cures from long ago. *'Cure Griffon:' Cure Griffon uses an item called the Mirage Collar to disguise herself as a human being in order to Spy on the Pretty Cures. She is quiet and loyal to Entikon, with a strong hatred of Banshee's loud, flamboyant personality. Cure Griffon was exiled from the previous Cure Group simply because she wasn't helping in defending the Fantasy Kingdom. *'Cure Banshee:' A rogue Cure, Banshee likes Griffon more than she does Entikon. A natural at ruining things and not very smart, She tends to screw plans up all the time, leaving Cure Griffon to often formulate a plan that doesn't involve Banshee's interference. Banshee dresses like a rock-star while wearing the Mirage Collar, a look that heavily contrasts to her appearance as a dark cure. Cure Banshee has an unhealthy obsession for Cure Dragon. Category:Fan series